Overflowing With Tears
by BlackVoice GaemCloud
Summary: Yesung yang masing mengharapkan Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya, namun sampai sekarang Kyuhyun tidak pernah memandangnya. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah cinta Yesung? Apakah ia tetap menjadi 'bunga matahari' atau menjadi bunga lain? Sequel SUNFLOWER. Oneshoot


Overflowing With Tears [Sequel Sunflower]

Cast : Yesung, Super Junior Member And Other Cast

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Schoolife

Disc : Semua Cast Milik Tuhan. Cerita Milik Saya

Warn : OOC. Gaje. Aneh. Typo(s). Alur Ngebut. **CHA HYE SEUNG PEMERAN OC ^^**

.

.

~Happy Reading~

.

..

**Jeogeumssik geude gyoteureu da gagayo**

**Jeogumssik**

**Oneuse geude boineun got kkeutkkaji**

**Wanneyo**

**..**

**.**

Masih ingatkah kalian dengan Yesung? seorang namja manis yang sangat mengagumi Kyuhyun, sunbaenya sendiri?

Sekarang namja ini sudah menginjak kelas 2. Ia terpisah dari teman-temannya, sedangkan Shindong dan Heechul pindah kekota lain karena ikut appa mereka, ya pasti urusan bisnis. Yesung berada dikelas 2-3, Leeteuk di 2-1, Kangin dan Ryeowook di 2-2, Siwon dan Kibum dikelas 2-4.

Meski mereka terpisah, bukan berati persahabatan mereka terputus. Mereka masih sering berteman dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sudah lebih dari dua tahun mereka bersahabat, yang artinya selama itu jugalah Yesung masih menyimpan rasa 'mengharapkan' Kyuhyun menjadi miliknya. Bukan waktu yang singkat hanya untuk sebuah penantian. Menanti seorang yang tidak akan pernah melihatnya. Tidak mengetahui perasaannya, dan yang lebih parah Kyuhyun tidak mengenalnya. Namun Yesung akan terus berusaha, berdo'a dan berusaha itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang. Menunggu semua do'a-nya menjadi kenyataan. Hingga ia bukan lagi 'Si bunga matahari dibalik bayangan'.

**.. Overflowing With Tears ..**

Seperti biasa, Yesung dan anak-anak lainnya berbaris dilapangan untuk mendengar ceramah sang seonsaengnim menyebalkan. Memang benar tubuhnya menghadap depan, namun matanya menoleh kekanan. Berjarak beberapa kelas untuk menuju si sunbae –Kyuhyun. Terkadang Yesung senyum sendiri melihat tingkah yang dibuat Kyuhyun.

Tanpa Yesung sadari, sepasang mata yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh darinya sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Meneliti apapun yang ia lakukan.

**.. Overflowing With Tears ..**

**Yesung POV**

Sedikit demi sedikit aku akan mencoba mendekatimu, untuk bisa berada disisimu. Ya, sedikit demi sedikit.

Begitu cepat hingga aku berada ditempat dimana bisa melihat dirimu.. aku datang.

Aku terus menatapmu seperti ini, berdiri didepan pintu masuk kelas mengawasimu, melihat semua tingkah yang kau lakukan, aku gila. Aku tahu, kau tidak akan pernah memandangku, tak tahukan kau Kyu? Aku menunggumu selama satu tahun lebih, bahkan aku sudah menginjak kelas 2 sekarang, memang benar aku tidak lagi mencintaimu seperti dulu, namun entah kenapa aku mempunyai rasa mengharapkan kau akan menjadi miliku. Dan kau tahu? aku menolak seorang yang memberikan cintanya kepadaku, aku lebih memilih untuk menunggu yang tidak pasti seperti dirimu. Aku rela menolaknya demi kau. Tapi apa? kau sama sekali tidak memandangku, bahkan hanya untuk mengenalku.

**Author POV**

Tepukan ringan ia dapatkan dari seorang temannya, Yesung tersenyum melihat Leeteuk, mereka berdua duduk dikursi depan kelas, sementara Leeteuk bercerita, Yesung masih mengawasi Kyuhyun yang berada diseberang sana, tepat berada diseberang kelasnya

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah! ye? Kau bicara apa?" Leeteuk menghela napas, jadi dari tadi ia bercerita panjang lebar tak sedikitpun Yesung mendengarkannya

"Gwenchana, sebentar lagi bell berbunyi, aku kekelas dulu, annyeong!" Namja malaikat itu pergi dengan berlari kecil menuju kelasnya, Yesung mengalihakan pandangannya kembali menatap Kyuhyun, namja itu sudah tidak ada. Yesung memutuskan kembali masuk kedalam kelas, suasana yang pertama ia rasakan adalah –ribut. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan dengan teman masing-masing, sepertinya hanya ia yang tidak memiliki teman disini

Yesung duduk dibangkunya yang berada dinomer dua dan baris ke tiga dari 6 barisan. Hanya helaan napas yang terdengar, Yesung menopang dagunya dengan satu tangannya. Kepalanya ia tengokan kekanan, tepat disebelah kanannya duduk seorang SUNGMIN, KEKASIHNYA CHO KYUHYUN. Hal itu membuat mood Yesung semakin down.

**.**

**..**

**Irohke baramanboda kkeutnaneun gon.. Anigetjyo**

**Oneuldo naraneun 'YEOJAn' yogie.. So inneunde**

**..**

**.**

**Yesung POV**

Hanya melihatmu seperti ini, seolah mataku hanya ditakdirkan untuk melihatmu tanpa kau membalas tatapanku, mungkin kau akan membalasnya karena tidak kesengajaan belaka bukan? Kau tidak akan pernah melihatku dengan hatimu bukan? Hah, aku gila Kyu-ah

Bukanlah hal terakhir. Hari inipun disini berdiri 'NAMJA' sepertiku. Namja yang terlalu terikat kepadamu, hingga tidak bisa menerima hati siapapun, hatiku hanya terbuka lebar untukmu.

**Author POV**

"Hwaiting, masih banyak namja lain yang menyukaimu Yesung-ah, jangan menunggu yang tidak pasti." Siwon sudah sering mengatakan kalimat itu untuk menyemangati Yesung, jangan menunggu yang tidak pasti, ada benarnya juga. Tapi entah kenapa Yesung tidak bisa, iapun memutuskan untuk tetap menunggu Kyuhyun sampai ia benar-benar tidak bisa dan tidak sanggup mengarapkan namja itu

**.**

**..**

**Nunmuri nomchyoso tto gangmuri dwego tto badaga dwemyeon**

**Geude ne mameul alkkayo jomdo algo sipnayo**

**Noman saranghaneunnal**

**..**

**.**

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya, pagi ini nampak sangat cerah, namun tidak untuk suasana hatinya yang selalu murung. Dan juga, sepertinya hari ini ia datang sangat pagi, bahkan yang terlihat hanya ia seorang diri dikoridor sekolah

Kedua onyx indah itu melebar ketika melihat apa yang tengah KyuMin lakukan sekarang, perlahan matanya ditutupi kabut tipis, dan sebentar lagi akan mengalir jika dibiarkan terus melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu

Kyuhyun berciuman dengan Sungmin. Kangin yang melewai kelas Yesung menatap kedalam, dan menemukan namja itu berdiri mematung menatap sunbaenya berciuman dengan teman sekelasnya. Dengan segera Kangin menarik tangan Yesung, membawanya pergi kemana saja yang membuat Yesung tidak melihat Sungmin apalagi Kyuhyun

**Yesung POV**

Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, mereka kekasih, ya mereka berpacaran, tidak salahnya mereka berciuman bukan? Kyuhyun juga sangat menyayangi Sungmin begitu juga sebaliknya. Akupun juga sudah berfikir dan akan menerima apapun yang aku lihat dan rasakan nanti, tapi kenapa rasanya sesakit ini.

Ya, terserah kalian, mau kalian berpegangan tangan, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman itu terserah kalian, tapi tidak tahukah? Ada yang terluka disini?

Air mataku mengalir terus sehingga menjadi sungai, apakah mereka akan terus membuatku merasakan sakit dan akhirnya air mata ini akan menjadi lautan?

Apakah kau ingin mengerti diriku sedikit saja? Akankah kau mengerti hatiku? Aku yang teramat mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintai Kyuhyun...

**Author POV**

"Uljima, sudah kukatakan untuk tidak lagi mengharapkan dia Yesung-ah, mau sampai kapan kau keras kepala dan terus tersakiti seperti ini, kau bodoh." Semua teman Yesung sudah berkumpul dikelas Kangin, 2-2. Namun yang ada Yesung malah tidak merasa terhibur, melainkan tertekan karena desakan temannya yang menyuruhnya untuk melupakan Kyuhyun

"Tidak semudah yang kalian fikirkan. Aku akan menunggunya, sampai aku merasa tidak punya kekuatan untuk mencintainya." Ucap Yesung lirih

"Jika seperti itu, sama saja kau bunuh diri. Bagaimanapun kau akan mati dengan cara seperti itu, bahkan sebelum kekuatanmu habis." Ryeowook terus mengelus bahu Yesung mencoba memberi kekuatan

"Kau harus befikir Yesung-ah, penantianmu akan sia-sia pada akhirnya jika Kyuhyun sama saja seperti itu, tidak memandangmu sedikitpun."

"Apa lagi dia sebentar lagi akan lulus, mau dibawa kemana perasaanmu?" Ucap Kibum melanjutkan kata-kata Leeteuk

"Aku tetap sama Bummie-ah, aku akan berpegang pada pendirianku, kalian sudah tahu kalau aku keras kepala, jadi biarkan aku dengan jalanku sendiri." Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, bersiap akan berjalan, tapi langkahnya tertahan karena ucapan Siwon

"Kami selalu ada dibelakangmu, Yesung-ah." Setelah itu Yesung benar-benar pergi meninggalkan sahabat baiknya itu...

Bruk~

Tubuh mungil Yesung sedikit terpental dan akhirnya jatuh, namja yang ia tabrak berbadan lebih besar darinya

"Mianhae sunbae-nim, aku tidak sengaja." Yesung menepis uluran tangan namja tersebut, berdiri mensejajarkan tingginya walau yang ada tinggi mereka beda jauh

"Dimana matamu eoh?" Teriak Yesung, sahabat Yesung yang berada didalam kelas sontak keluar mendengar teriakan Yesung. Siwon memegang kedua bahu Yesung

"Yesung-ah, wae?" Tanya Siwon lembut, matanya menatap namja didepan Yesung, melihat tag name yang berada didada kiri namja itu 'Cha Hye Seung'

"Mianhae, aku sungguh tidak sengaja." Ucapnya lagi

"Ha~h sudahlah, pergi sana." Usir Yesung kesal. Dikeadaan seperti ini, tertabrak orang dan akhirnya jatuh membuat tingkat kekesalannya semakin meningkat. Yesung melepaskan tangan Siwon yang berada dibahunya, kembali berjalan tanpa menoleh kearah Siwon dan yang lain

"Dia sedang labil, tadi pagi menangis, siang marah-marah, sore dan malam apa yah?" Ryeowook mencoba menebak..

**.**

**..**

**Ne pyeoni dweoseo tto hanobsi utgo tto hanobsi ulmyeon.. andwaeyo**

**Neomu aphado geudeman saranghal nanikka**

**..**

**.**

Wajahnya ia tutup dengan buku, menutup keberadaannya yang terlihat mengerikan bekas menangis tadi malam, berkantung mata dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Dapat ia dengar dengan jelas, itu suara Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin dengan panggilan sayangnya yang bertubi-tubi 'Sungminnie baby chagi my bunny' Yesung saja muak mendengarnya.

"Minnie baby, apa kau mau makan siang? Atau ke perpustakaan?"

"Hmm, kita membaca saja Kyunnie." Setelahnya tidak terdengar apapun, Yesung menyingkirkan buku yang menutupi wajah manisnya, kelas sudah hening, semuanya berlari kekantin menyerbu makanan, kecuali dirinya yang nampak tidak bersemangat melakukan apapun, padahal sebenarnya ia lapar, hanya saja ia malas, apalagi mengingat moodnya yang selalu turun akhir ini

**Yesung POV**

Kyuhyun-ah, dapatkah kau menjadi bagian dari diriku dan mengisi ruang kosong dihatiku? Sehingga aku terus menerus tersenyum dan tidak boleh meneteskan air mata walau satu tetes, dapatkah kau menjadi cintaku?

Aku mencintaimu Kyu-ah, sangat, tapi cintaku terasa menyakitkan. Nae maeumi, neomu aphayo...

**Author** **POV**

"Sunbae-nim." Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, menyadarkan dirinya dari lamunan siangnya. Terlihat seorang namja yang cukup tampan dan tingginya lebih dari Yesung mendekati Yesung yang masih duduk menatap namja yang menabraknya kemarin

"Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Yesung dingin. Hye Seung tersenyum

"Cha Hye Seung imnida. Aku hanya mau minta maaf Yesung sunbae." Yesung menghindari kontak mata dengan Hye Seung, pemandangan diluar jendela lebih bagus daripada Hye Seung

"Oh! Aku sudah memaafkanmu, jadi kau boleh pergi." Datarnya. Hye Seung tetap berdiri didepan meja Yesung, kemudian duduk dimeja Yesung

"Ya! Kau tidak boleh duduk diatas meja, nanti kalau seonsaengnim melihat bagaimana? Kau bisa kena marah." Hye Seung terkekeh melihat Yesung marah terlihat seperti ahjumma, dan dua kali lebih imut bahkan seratus kali

"Tenang Yesung ahjumma, tak perlu terlalu menghkhawatirkan aku seperti itu."

"Siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu? Aku hanya tidak mau seonsaengnim melihat, dan yang kena marah pasti aku."

"Arraseo. Bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu?"

"Kalau itu, aku yang marah. Keluar dari kelasku~"...

**.**

**..**

**Ojjoda nae mami geudel dameun gojyo.. ojjoda**

**Onjongil gateun jariman memdoneunnal.. alkkayo**

**Chagapge aju chagapge neukkyojilkka**

**Weroun baram.. olmana weropge buroneunjik**

**Gudaeneun mollayo**

**..**

**.**

**Yesung POV**

Aku baru saja bertemu dengan hoobaeku, namanya Hye Seung, hampir sama dengan namaku, aku akui dia cukup tampan dan sepertinya pintar.

Aku ingin mencoba menyukainya, namun entah kenapa hatiku berteriak dan mengatakan jika lebih baik aku dan Hye Seung hanya sebatas teman

Bagian hatiku sudah terisi oleh Kyuhyun. Bagaimana hatiku bisa terisi oleh namja itu? Bagaimana?

Aku selalu berputar ditempat ini sepanjang hari, aku merasa dipermainkan oleh kalian.

Tidakkah kau tahu Kyu? Akankah kau merasakan sunyinya angin menjadi dingin dan dingin? Berapa banyak tiupan angin sunyi dan dingin yang datang kepadaku? Menyapaku setiap hari? Kaupun tak tahu...

**.. Overflowing With Tears ..**

**Author POV**

Sepertinya Yesung sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Hye Seung, sekarang mereka berada dikantin bersama sahabat Yesung yang lain. Siwon dan yang lainnya tentu senang jika Yesung tertawa seperti ini dan melupakan si namja yang dulu adalah 'Matahari' Yesung

"Buka mulutmu hyung." Hye Seung menyodorkan sendok yang berisi tiramissu diatasnya, menyuruh Yesung untuk memakannya. Yesung tersenyum lalu membuka mulutnya

"Mashita." Ucap Yesung. Kangin ikut tertawa melihatnya, kemudian mengacak surai hitam si manis

"Mau lagi hyungie?" Goda Hye Seung, Yesung menggeleng

"Aku saja yang menyuapimu, aku bukan anak kecil, hoobae kurang ajar." Yesung menggetok kepala Hye Seung dengan sendok yang ia pegang.

Sejenak Yesung melupakan tentang Kyuhyun, dan suatu yang menyakitkan datang menghampiri Yesung...

Kyuhyun masuk kekantin bersama Sungmin, tangan mereka bertaut erat. Siwon memberi isyarat pada Hye Seung agar membuat Yesung jangan melihat kebelakang. Hye Seung mengerti itu

"Hmm, Yesungie hyungie, kau manis sekali." Hye Seung menahan kepala Yesung dengan kedua tangannya, hingga Yesung tidak dapat melihat kearah lain kecuali menatap dalam mata Hye Seung

"Kau kenapa?"

"Gwenchana! Memangnya kenapa denganku?" Yesung tersenyum, lalu mencubit pipi Hye Seung

"Anak baik. Lepaskan kepalaku Hye Seung-ah, aku mau kebelakang sebentar." Hye Seung menggeleng

"Ada apa denganmu? Biarkan aku berdiri." Yesung melepaskan tangan Hye Seung dari kepalanya, kemudian ia berbalik dari kursi..

Brak~

Tanpa Yesung ketahui, ternyata Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakangnya, dan ia menabrak Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terjatuh, Yesung berada diatas Kyuhyun

"Mianhae sunbae, aku tidak sengaja." Setelah mengatakan itu, Yesung bangkit. Berlari menuju toilet yang berada jauh dari kantin. Hye Seung, Siwon, Kibum, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Ryeowook membulatkan matanya bersamaan, mereka bertukar pandang, menyusul Yesung ke toilet sekolah

**.**

**..**

**Nunmuri nomchyoso tto gangmuri dwego tto badaga dwemyeon**

**Geude ne mameul alkkayo jomdo algo sipnayo**

**Noman saranghaneunnal**

**Ne pyeoni dweoseo tto hanobsi utgo tto hanobsi ulmyeon.. andwaeyo**

**Neomu aphado geudeman saranghal nanikka**

**..**

**.**

**Yesung POV**

Aku sudah mencoba melupakanmu, setelah aku 'hampir' berhasil, takdir seolah tidak memperbolehkanku melupakanmu. Kau tahu, jantungku berdegup kencang saat kejadian tadi, andai saja disana tidak ada Sungmin –teman sekelasku. Pasti aku akan terus berada bersamamu.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi. Aku menangis lagi. Sekarang air mata ini mengalir lebih deras, aku yakin, jika aku terus memangis maka sebentar lagi kau akan ternggelam oleh air mataku Kyu-ah.

Akankah kau mengerti hatiku sedikit saja? Tolong mengertilah diriku. Aku yang hanya mencintaimu. Dapatkah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku hingga aku terus tersenyum dan tidak boleh terus menangis? Karena hanya kau yang aku cintai meski terasa menyakitkan

**Author POV**

"Yesung-ah, buka pintunya. Jangan mengurung dirimu disana, kau tahu? sebentar lagi kita akan pulang." Siwon mengetuk pintu toilet, yang pasti Yesung ada disana, duduk dengan memeluk lututnya, menangis.

"Ah! benarkah? Kalian pulang saja duluan, aku masih ingin disini." Suara Yesung terdengar sangat parau dan serak

"Apa kau tidak takut dengan hantu? Disini banyak hantu Yesungie."

"Aniyo. Hantu itu tidak ada Teukkie, aku tidak takut." Tidak terdengar apapun lagi, Yesung sedikit mengintip dari bawah. Kaki-kaki temannya sudah tidak ada, yang artinya ia dapat melanjutkan tangisannya..

**.. Overflowing With Tears ..**

Kyuhyun duduk dibed kamar besarnya, kejadian tadi siang dikantin terus berlalu-lalang memenuhi fikirannya sehingga sulit untuk berkonsentrasi belajar. Ia masih ingat waktu itu, jantung hoobaenya yang ia tahu dari Sungmin bernama Yesung itu berdegup sangat kencang entah karena takut atau apa, ia sendiri tidak bisa memastikan

Iapun sering memergoki Yesung mencuri pandang kearahnya, bahkan dari kelas 1. Tapi ia berfikir kalau Yesung itu hanya sekedar tidak sengaja melihatnya, ia tidak berfikir jauh jika Yesung menyukainya

Kyuhyun juga pernah tidak sengaja mendengar, kalau ada yang menyukainya dikelas yang sama dengan Sungmin. Tapi ia sangat dan sungguh mencintai Sungmin, dan tidak akan memandang siapapun..

**.**

**..**

**Geu jarie inneun no amu dedap omnen nol**

**Nae gaseumi wonhajanayo**

**Neol baraboneun sarang gidaril sun omnayo**

**Naega daheul su itge**

**..**

**.**

Disinilah Yesung dan Kyuhyun sekarang, ditaman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi dan hanya mereka berdua yang ada. Berdiri saling berhadapan tanpa suara, hingga Yesung yang memecahkan tembok keheningan yang sangat memuakkan

"Kau sudah tahu bukan? Sunbae, kalau aku sering melihatmu?" Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia hanya berdiam dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak tahukah ia kalau sekarang Yesung mati-matian menahan tangisnya

**Yesung POV**

Kaupun tidak menjawab apapun ditempat itu. Hanya berdiam diri memandangku dengan datar, bukankah kau yang mengajakku kesini? Menyuruhku mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan. Lalu kenapa yang kau lakukan hanya mendiamkanku, bermaksud mengejekku?

Bukankah kau tahu Kyu? Kalau hatiku menginginkamu? Kau sendiri juga tahu dan melihat kalau aku sering mengawasimu.

Satu tahun lebih sudah aku menunggumu, dan merasa sakit. Sekarang aku berdiri didepanmu lalu mengatakannya, mengungkapkan perasaanku secara langsung

"Tidak dapatkah kau memandang cinta yang menunggumu ini?" Sehingga aku dapat meraihmu. Dan kita akan bersama

Apa? Kau pergi, tanpa menjawab apapun pertanyaaku, kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Kau bodoh.

**.. Overflowing With Tears ..**

**Author POV**

"Melihat tatapanmu seperti itu, aku tahu kalau kau terluka, harusnya kau melupakanku Yesung-ah, karena aku tidak mungkin bersamamu, aku sudah berjanji kepada Sungmin agar tidak meninggalkannya. Mianhae, bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu, hanya saja, aku tidak bisa. Cheongmal mianhamnida."

**.**

**..**

**Nal saranghandamyeon dwirabwajwoyo**

**Jogeumman do palli**

**Geudae heundeulligi jone ta obsojigi jone**

**Ne soneul jaba jwoyo**

**..**

**.**

"Yesungie hyung, aku tidak bisa lagi manahan ini terlalu lama. Aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?" Yesung menunduk dalam, matanya melihat setangkai bunga mawar putih yang berada ditangan Hye Seung

"Biarkan aku berfikir, beri aku waktu satu hari. Dan esok aku akan memberikan jawaban." Leeteuk menepuk pundak Yesung

"Jangan menyia-nyiakannya Yesung-ah, Hye Seung orang baik. Mungkin Kyuhyun bukan takdirmu, berfikirlah dengan baik, jangan mengambil keputusan yang salah." Yesung mengangguk lemah, berjalan gontai kembali kekelasnya

Sesampainya dikelas Yesung mendudukan dirinya, sedikit terkejut melihat ada selembar kertas dimejanya. Yesung membalik kertas tersebut, lalu membacanya

'_**From : Cho Kyuhyun**_

_**Tanpa perlu aku menjawabpun kau sudah tahu apa jawabanku bukan? 'aku tidak mencintaimu' hanya Sungmin yang berada dihatiku. Jangan bodoh, dan jangan lagi berharap padaku.'**_

**Yesung POV**

Inikah jawabanmu Kyu? Akupun tidak yakin jika kau tidak mengatakan ini secara langsung. Aku yakin dan sangat yakin kalau kau mencintaiku

Jika kau mencintaiku, maka kembalilah, cepatlah sedikit. Sebelum berubah, sebelum tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu. Jangan sampai setelah aku menerima Hye Seung, kau malah datang padaku dan menyesal. Cepatlah Kyu, genggamlah tanganku.

Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum aku menerima Hye Seung, aku mencintaimu Kyu-ah!

**.**

**..**

**Ne pyeoni dweoseo tto hanobsi utgo tto hanobsi ulmyeon.. andwaeyo**

**Neomu aphado geudeman saranghal nanikka**

**..**

**.**

Inilah akhir dari semuanya, akhir dari perjalanan cintaku. Aku memutuskan untuk menerima Hye Seung, dan membuka lembaran baru bersamanya, aku akan mencoba melupakanmu Kyuhyun-ah.

Dapatkah kau menjadi bagian dariku dimasa depan? Bisa membuatku terus menerus tertawa seperti aku melihat Kyuhyun dan tidak pernah membiarkanku menangis?

Aku tetap mencintaimu Kyuhyun-ah, meskipun terasa sangat menyakitkan. Hanya kau yang aku cintai meski sekarang hatiku sudah dimiliki Hye Seung..

**.. Overflowing With Tears ..**

"Ah! Seungie, jangan menggodaku." Yesung menutup wajahnya yang merah karena Hye Seung terus saja menggodanya, bahkan bercanda kalau ia ingin mencium Yesung

Siwon melirik Kibum "Lihat, sekarang mereka bahagia, aku harap Yesung bisa melupakan Kyuhyun, untuk selamanya." Kibum mengangguk setuju

"Leeteuk-ah, aku harap Hye Seung bisa membuat Yesung tidak menangis lagi." Begitulah rata-rata harapan yang diucapkan Siwon, Kibum, Leeteuk, Kangin dan Ryeowook

Mereka semua berbaring ditaman belakang rumah Hye Seung yang luas, menatap hamparan langit malam

"Yesungie, ada bintang jatuh." Hye Seung menunjuk keatas langit, sontak semuanya menatap arah yang ditunjuk Hye Seung, benar ada bintang jatuh, tanpa disuruhpun semuanya menutup mata meminta permohonan

'Semoga aku dan Kibum bisa bersama.' –Siwon

'Aku ingin menikah dengan Siwonnie.' –Kibum

'Aku ingin menjadi manusia paling tampan.' –Kangin

'Harapanku, agar kelak semua mendapat kebahagaiaan yang sangat.' –Leeteuk

'Semoga Yesungie bahagaia.' –Ryeowook

'Aku berharap, bisa membuat Yesungie terus tertawa dan lupa bagaimana menangis.' –Hye Seung

'Aku ingin bersama Kyuhyun dimasa depan. Bintang, buat Kyuhyun memandangku dan melupakan Sungmin.' –Yesung

Semuanya membuka mata secara bersamaan..

"Baby, kau berharap apa?" Tanya Hye Seung, kemudian tangannya menarik Yesung masuk kedalam pelukannya

"Sesuatu yang aku inginkan, kau?"

"Rahasia." Hye Seung membalik tubuh Yesung hingga keduanya berhadapan. Tanpa Yesung duga, Hye Seung mengecup bibirnya –lama.

Leeteuk yang berada didekat Ryeowook menutup mata polos anak tersebut "Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung

**...**

Inilah akhir perjalanan cintaku, lelah mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak pasti. Apalagi orang itu sama sekali tidak memandangku, lebih baik bersama seseorang yang jelas mencintaiku, meski dihatiku masih ada dirinya.

Sekarang, aku bukanlah bunga matahari dibalik bayangan, Kyuhyunpun sudah tahu perasaanku, aku merasa lega karena sudah mengungkapkan itu meski tidak mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Aku yakin, jika Kyuhyun ditakdirkan untukku, maka kami akan bersatu.. kelak.

Aku akan menjadi bunga dandelion, meski kecil dan terlihat rapuh, sebenarnya aku kuat. Sangat kuat, 'Little dandelion' aku menyebut diriku itu sekarang. Aku bukan Kim Yesung 'Si bunga matahari dibalik bayangan' lagi

Percayalah Kyu, meski aku bersama orang lain, tapi sebenarnya hatiku masih menginginkanmu.. saranghae yeongwonhi

**...**

**-THE END-**

Inilah sequel** SUNFLOWER. **Karena authornya gak bersama** 'si bunga matahari' **#? Aka** orang yang aku cintai, **maka Yesung juga gak boleh bersama orang yang dicintainya ^^ apa mengecewakan?

Aku akan publish ulang ff aku yang sunflower jika masih ada yang mau baca ^^

Ini juga** songfic **dari lagu** Jessica-Overflowing With Tears**

Selain lagunya enak didenger, artinya juga sama dengan kenyataanku ^^

Kalo **Cha Hye Seung** itu, terserah kalian mau siapa, karena menurutku, Yesung gak pantes sama namja lain kecuali Won dan Kyu

Berikan pendapat kalian tentang kisah-ku ^^

**-GOMAWO-**


End file.
